<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want by Spooks_on_Parade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600521">Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade'>Spooks_on_Parade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His thumbs began drifting across her delicate cheekbones, unable to help himself. "Can you tell me what you want? Just so we're on the same page?"</p><p>She hesitated, her eyes drifting over to the mirror, hoping to find her answer there, and saw herself watching. Red-eyes stared back at her with a smirk; either mocking or encouraging, she couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and finally met his gaze. "I want... more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aidoneus/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades &amp; Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one I've been messing with for a while. I started it back in April and was finally able to finish it. I've never been very happy with how it turned out, but it has been a while since I've been able to write much of anything, so I truly hope you enjoy it. If you do, please let me know by leaving kudos and/or comments 💙😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every once in a while there are those rare days where everything goes just right. When the entire Universe seems to go out of its way to make every tiny little detail uncommonly perfect and even the air feels like a silken cocoon of blissful transcendence. This had not been one of those days.</p><p>Persephone dragged herself through the doorway of Hades' oversized bedroom, the king himself trudging along not far behind, and both of them looking worse for wear. Frizzy, disheveled hair sticking out at unnatural angles, drooping postures, eyes burning from the strain of the day. It was the kind of exhaustion that permeated bones and made the soul feel like wax left too long under the sun. </p><p>Without a sound, the small goddess dropped face-first onto the large bed, the mattress huffing at the impact on her behalf. Hades plopped down beside her, his bleary eyes trailing down the backs of her exposed calves, suspended over the edge of the bed, and watched as the tiny white pumps barely clutching at her feet finally gave up and thumped to the floor.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home? You might be more comfortable in your own bed..." he croaked — even his vocal cords were tired.</p><p>She only grunted in response, but from her tone it was an obvious 'no.' She had been spending a lot more time at his house ever since they had begun dating a few weeks ago — getting to know one another, cuddling, touching, kissing, falling asleep together; they had even seen each other naked, or at least mostly naked, a few times. Accidentally, of course —  or so they told themselves.</p><p>"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind, okay?"</p><p>"Mm," she agreed.</p><p>Hades tipped forward to remove his shoes from his screaming feet, hating himself for wearing winklepickers instead of loafers — maybe he should convince himself to start wearing house slippers between meetings. Ichor pounded in his ears and behind his eyes while his head was slumped between his knees. The discomfort of it being the only reason for summoning the energy to move again. Gods, it was so tempting to let momentum take over and drag him down beside his beautiful houseguest. Just flop, undignified, onto his back and stay there until morning, responsibilities be damned. It would be so easy, but there was no rest for the weary and he just wasn't programmed that way — not when there was still work to be done. With a heavy sigh that felt like his soul leaving his body, he pushed himself back onto his pained feet.</p><p>Persephone's hand lifted awkwardly toward him, fingers wriggling and grasping at the air while the rest of her body lay prone.</p><p>He reached for her, gently clasping her fingertips. "I'll only be a few minutes. I need to feed the dogs and grab a quick shower."</p><p>"D'yu need'ny help?" she mumbled, the shush of the comforter adding to the wispy slur of her speech as she turned her head to look at him.</p><p>A quick smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. If they both weren't so worn out he would tease her about her choice of words, then laugh when she got flustered and upped his scoundrel percentage, but at that moment even breathing felt like too much work. Laughing might actually kill him. "No thank you, Sweetness. You relax. I'll be back before you know it." His hold lingered a few seconds longer before he finally slipped away to tend his four-legged wards.</p><p>Watching Hades shuffle out of the room, Persephone caught sight of herself in the large dressing mirror, but something about it looked off. It wasn't a perfect reflection, as it should've been, at least not to her. Vivid red eyes stared back from the silvery glass — her eyes. The mirror's image was posed similarly as well, but with her head propped prettily atop her overlaid hands and a sultry grin stretching her dark, pouty lips.</p><p>"It's a real shame he didn't take you up on your offer," her own voice purred at her from inside her mind.</p><p>"Shut up," she said aloud to the empty room as she rolled away from her mocking visage.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steam poured out over the high ceiling, like rolling storm clouds, when Hades opened the bathroom door, until evaporating into nothing. He felt a lot better after his shower. Still tired, but not agonizingly so. In fact, he could probably make it through most of a movie if he wanted to and it was interesting enough. But, better than a movie, there was a lovely goddess asleep on his bed right now and probably ripe for the cuddling. Call him a sap, but he adored holding her, feeling her soft body wrapped in his arms, fitted against him as she snuggled closer, and breathing her in. Being forever starved of pure physical contact was now just a recurring nightmare instead of a constant reality. He loved when she slept over and loved even more waking up to her and a blanket of petals draped over him — proof that he hadn't dreamt it. Even when being tormented all night by insomnia, having her near made it a little easier; giving his mind something much more pleasant to focus on than his past and his loneliness.</p><p>A pleasant sigh escaped him as he quietly padded over to his bed and sat down on the edge, just for a minute. The low slung towel around his waist did very little to protect his modesty where it teased open between his thighs, like a curtain at a peep show. He was so out of it earlier that he had forgotten to grab fresh clothes to take with him and the heat in his cheeks told him that he was definitely blushing for it. He quickly glanced up at the mirror to check himself. Fates forbid Persephone wake up to an eyeful of <em> that </em> without warning. His eyes met the glass and he seemed to be covered. Barely so, but enough. What really caught him, though, was the red-eyed goddess propped up behind him, watching him appreciatively through her lashes.</p><p>His brow furrowed in confusion as he twisted around to confirm what he was sure he already knew. Persephone was lying on her side, facing away from him, and certainly asleep. He slowly turned back to the mirror. Everything was as it should be. </p><p>"I must be more tired than I thought..." he mumbled to no one, rubbing a hand over his face. "Best get ready for bed before I really start to lose it, huh," he spoke again, this time to the serene figure that lay behind him, even knowing she wouldn't respond.</p><p>"Mmm, what's your hurry?" he heard her coo, startling him. She was still turned away, but the mellifluous sound of her voice sent an electric jolt skittering down his spine and his cock twitched at the sensation.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sweetness. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized, pointedly ignoring his body's reaction. He felt like an ass. Leave it to him to disturb her while she was trying to sleep after a hard day.</p><p>"You didn't," she assured with the same honeyed tone as she finally rolled onto her back and reached one arm toward him. "I've been waiting for you."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He grinned, capturing her hand in his and bringing it to his chin, as if for a kiss. "Whatever for?" he rumbled against her knuckles, his warm breath tickling her skin.</p><p>She smiled back. "I was getting lonely in here all by myself..." Persephone tilted her wrist, freeing herself from his gentle hold, and slowly traced her fingertips over his lips — a bit rough from where he had worried them between his teeth all day, but she didn't care. She loved all of his sharp angles and rough edges. A staggering contrast to her own slopes and curves. "Come to bed with me?"</p><p>"I would be delighted and honoured," he spoke around her delicate touch. "I just need to grab my pajamas and—"</p><p>Suddenly, she was right in his face. His mouth snapped shut and eyes widened, surprised by her swiftness.</p><p>"What's your hurry?" she repeated, her words dripping decadently from her tongue as though she could taste them. Sinfully sweet and juicy, like a succulent fruit.</p><p>The way she teased his inner thigh, just beneath the hem of his towel, had him beginning to think she might not be talking about sleeping. Perhaps she was in the mood for some moderate, over-the-clothes petting like they had done before? To be honest, he couldn't imagine anything better to soothe their hellish day than to indulgently massage her curves until they both fell asleep satisfied. <em> Perfection. </em></p><p>"Don't you want me?" She blinked slowly, the soft whites of her eyes opening to an excited shade of red.</p><p>Hades' throat tightened, both at the question and at the way she was looking at him. The speed of his pulse left his head feeling light and fuzzy. Of course he wanted her! He always wanted her. He wanted to know the flavour of those tempting words. He wanted to dive into her and let her consume him like a riptide. Wanted to drink her in like a dying man. The thick, dry movement of his throat's apple, bobbing just below the surface, mocked his thirst for her — his desire to drown in her. "Kore..." he breathed.</p><p>"Because... I want you." Persephone closed the narrow space between them, her lips sealing over his, enticing him to get swept away by the flood of her passion. She felt him return her kiss and grinned when the tip of his tongue flicked out, seeking entry, which she eagerly granted with a low hum. He moaned in response as she sucked him into her mouth, tasting each other with sensuously calculated strokes. </p><p>She had that feeling again. The ache to be filled, to be stretched, to roll her hips without restraint. She'd experienced it before, that need, while fooling around with Hades, and he would compensate her with the deliberate placement of his thigh between hers or his hand stroking her through her panties. It was enough then — it took the edge off — but now her body starved for his and it was maddeningly exhilarating.</p><p>Her fingers crept further beneath the towel, occasionally stopping to massage the muscles of his thigh and feel the strength within. She loved touching him and he obviously enjoyed it too. If she didn't know better she would say he was intoxicated, with the way his breath puffed heavily against her cheek and the increasing inelegance of his movements. One could almost call it desperate, except Persephone knew he was still being too careful with her. Maybe she could change that. With a conspiratory grin beneath their kiss, she wrapped her small hand around his thick, straining length — sending him straight to the floor with a shocked yelp.</p><p>Persephone's pink, lust-clouded eyes blinked open in confusion at the complete and immediate loss of contact. Under her empty palm was the towel that had previously covered the king. "What happened?" </p><p>"I..." Hades squawked, looking up at her, just as confused, from where he landed beside the bed. His body burned from head to toe with arousal and embarrassment. "I don't..." </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>He couldn't answer her, only watch in bewilderment as she slid off the mattress, far more gracefully than he did, to join him on the floor.</p><p>She couldn't meet his gaze, however, feeling humiliated and much more the dumb village girl than usual. <em> Stupid</em>. Always being reminded of how she didn't really belong. "I'm sorry... Did I... do it wrong?" She sucked her plump, kiss-swollen lip between her teeth.</p><p>"No!" Hades barked, a little too fast and a little too loud, making her jump. "I-I mean, no, not at all," he tried again softer, hoping to rescue the moment that lay dying between them. He shifted onto his knees, heedless of his nudity and flagging erection, and cupped her face in his hands, urging her to look at him. "I was just... surprised. For wanting to go slow, you sure do move fast," he teased, but she didn't even crack a smile. "Hey... What's wrong? Are <em> you </em> okay?"</p><p>She didn't answer, her eyes downcast and still refusing to look at him. She was at least somewhat proud of the fact that she hadn't started crying yet, but she knew that the likelihood was almost certain if she tried to reply.</p><p>"Kore, please talk to me... Have I..." A worried grimace scrunched his features. "Have I done something? To push you? Because if I have, I—"</p><p>"No," she interrupted. "No, nothing like that. I promise... I..." She felt the beginning of tears dampen her lashes and sighed. "It was just some stupid heat-of-the-moment thing," she lied. "Can we pretend it didn't happen at all and, I dunno... I guess I just thought it was what you wanted."</p><p>"Sweetness, I want whatever you're comfortable with. You lead and I follow, remember?" he replied easily. His thumbs began drifting across her delicate cheekbones, unable to help himself. "Can you tell me what <em> you </em> want? Just so we're on the same page?"</p><p>She hesitated, her eyes drifting over to the mirror, hoping to find her answer there, and saw herself watching. Red-eyes stared back at her with a smirk; either mocking or encouraging, she couldn't tell. She took a deep breath and finally met his gaze. "I want... more."</p><p>"More?" His mouth quirked, intrigued. "How much more? I need something a bit <em> more </em> to go on."</p><p>"As much as you're willing to give."</p><p>His smirk stretched into a full, face-splitting grin. "Little goddess, that's asking for an awful lot all at once. How about we build up to that?" he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Trust me?"</p><p>Persephone pulled back and this time he let her, his hands falling away from her face. She watched him carefully for only a moment before a toothy smile curved across her face, appearing almost devious save for the way it softened her features, and then she was naked — mostly. "I do trust you. One-hundred percent," she said, tossing her short dress somewhere behind him.</p><p>Hades' breath left his lungs so quickly it made him dizzy, which wasn't helped at all by the sudden rush of blood flowing straight to his instantly rehardened cock. "Oh, sweet Gaia," he swore under his breath.</p><p>She blushed brightly, her skin literally glowing as she took the time to appreciate the full sight of him, watching his swollen erection twitch in anticipation before forcing her gaze back to his. "Can I... tempt His Majesty?"</p><p>"I'm tempted," he husked, his voice thick and trembling with uncertain excitement. "Tell me, Persephone. Tell me exactly what you want." </p><p>Raising up onto her knees until she was eye-level with him, she ran her hands along his collar bones, over his broad shoulders, and around the back of his neck so she could tease the short hairs there. "You," she said with regained confidence. "I want you to touch me... Everywhere. Inside and out... and... I want to touch you too... I want to devour you..." Then, her confidence wavered. "Is that okay?" </p><p>Everything felt like slow motion. Hot, panting breaths passed heavily through his lips, ghosting over hers as she had drifted closer during her declaration. Truth be told, Hades' brain had short-circuited right when she said "inside and out." They hadn't even snuggled in their underthings yet and now she sat fully bared to him, save for some little wisp of fabric that somehow passed for underwear, and she was holding him, telling him she wants to feel him inside her? It was insane! Did she know? Did she truly have any idea how completely crazy she sounded?!</p><p>Then he kissed her. Deeply, enthusiastically, passionately, because he was clearly crazy too. A low-pitched groan of need reverberated in his chest as his hands dragged over her skin, pulling and pressing her closer. So close that she now straddled his thighs. So close that his impossibly hard cock was now tucked so tightly between their bodies that they could both feel it throbbing in time with his heart.</p><p>Persephone rocked against him, fingers twisting in his hair, feeling the slick of her own need gloss the tops of his legs as she blindly sought friction. It was damn near torture, that small part of her that remained empty and unsatisfied as it spanned the valley of his thighs beneath her. The pressure of being stretched from the outside and not from the inside taunted her, mercilessly.</p><p>"Hades, please," she begged against his lips as his knuckles and fingertips flitted teasingly around the contours and sensitive peaks of her breasts — an achingly sharp disparity between her want and her wage.</p><p>"Yes, my sweetness," he rumbled without stopping his chaotic rhythm of hungry kisses, firm squeezes, and feather-light strokes. His eager hands trailed over her ribs, urging her to rise, while his mouth descended her chin and neck before settling along the cowl of her shoulder where he clamped down with his teeth and began to suck.</p><p>"Oh!" She cried out, painfully gripping his hair, as a burst of electric pleasure ricocheted through her strung out nerves. Shockwaves of lust cadenced straight to her pulsing sex, making her buck and curl against his body while she clung to him.</p><p>"<em>Kore,</em>" he moaned against her collarbone as one hand travelled down her body to relieve some of the pressure at her core. "Sweetheart, you are... <em> Fates!</em>" he swore on an exhale. She was so wet for him that it seeped through her panties like honey, and he shivered. "Can you stand up for me?" he asked, mouthing at the slope of her breasts as a single finger skimmed along her glistening cleft, barely touching the thin silk that covered her.</p><p>"Ye-yeah," her voice fluttered. Persephone carefully maneuvered onto her feet, balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders. "Why?" she asked, the muscles of her belly quivering as he nuzzled and kissed her body, worshipping her, inch by inch, as she rose.</p><p>"Because I want to know—" His thumbs rubbed circles into her hips as he helped steady her. "— what the nectar of Spring tastes like."</p><p>A sharp gasp pierced the air as soon as his tongue made contact with the wet fabric of her panties. He sampled her slowly, careful not to overwhelm her as much as she overwhelmed him, savouring the tangy, almost sweet, musky flavour of her while giving her time to decide if she liked it or not. Judging by the sounds she made and the way her fingers tightened on his shoulders, she liked it very much.</p><p>"Doing alright, Sweetness?" Hades whispered roughly over his own heavy breath. </p><p>A euphoric, mewling "uh-huh" was the only response she could make as she swayed on her feet.</p><p>"Good." He paused for a moment, just to appreciate her, to appreciate the significance of what they were doing — of what they were about to do. It wasn't something he would have ever asked for, but the fact that she had asked it of him — that she felt comfortable enough and trusted him enough... He shook. "I'm gonna keep going now... Okay?" he asked, brushing the tip of his nose up and down the smooth fabric between them.</p><p>"Don't stop... Please."</p><p>Rather than answer her with words, he hooked his fingertips over the elastic band of her panties and slowly drew them down her legs, placing a tender kiss just above her mound as it was revealed.</p><p>Persephone watched him, her eyes like rubies, and was unable to help the shiver that prickled her skin from his touch.</p><p>They studied each other — breathing, waiting — until finally Hades moved, wrapping his hand around one delicate, pink ankle, and guided her foot free of the sheer material. He did the same with her other foot and left the damp garment forgotten on the floor.</p><p>"You are... <em> stunning</em>," he rasped, drunk off the heady perfume of her lust that sang out to him, beckoning him closer, and smiled against her skin when he heard the hushed sound of her breathy laugh.</p><p>She watched him caress and kiss around the ache between her thighs — always close, but never touching the one place she craved him most. It was a mouthwatering torment that edged her higher, yet kept her grounded at the same time, and she found herself both loving and hating it. </p><p>"Don't tease me," she pleaded, her voice like a soft dream, when she felt the heat of his breath fan over her yearning flesh.</p><p>He touched his lips to the apex of her furrow, as a token of promise. "There's a difference," he husked, "between teasing and taking one's time. I want to savour you." </p><p>She could feel the shaky restraint in his trembling fingers as one hand splayed across the small of her back, the other gripping the supple meat at the back of her thigh. It wouldn't take much to break his self-control.</p><p>"Touch me, Hades."</p><p>A shiver rocketed down his spine at her gentle command, the feel of her manicured nails grazing along his scalp urging him to obey. He nodded and allowed his tongue to slither from between his lips. Once, twice, three times he dabbed gently at her slit before applying a slight pressure. He was gauging her. Studying her reactions as he tasted her with gentle, probing flicks and the occasional long draw. She was quivering beneath his palms and he couldn't be certain if she was still breathing aside from a punctuated gasp every now and then. He was about to dip his tongue inside her when he was aware of ten tiny pinpricks digging in around his ears.</p><p>"Don't. Tease," she clipped in warning, holding his head between her hands, her bright gaze staring down into his own shining red eyes.</p><p>He almost came right then. A powerful surge of submission and possessiveness scorched his insides and he knew, without a doubt, that he would do whatever she demanded of him.</p><p>"As you wish." Standing quickly with her in his arms, he dropped her backwards onto the bed and admired the way her breasts and hips bounced when she landed. "No teasing," he affirmed, eyes blazing with lust, and dove straight to her center. His tongue plunged deep inside her channel, fervently lapping her walls and laving at the juices gushing from her.</p><p>Persephone keened wildly, thrashing under his intensity as his thumb stroked her swollen clit. She grabbed at the blankets and pillows and her long, petal-scattered hair. Her feet hung suspended over the crooks of Hades' elbows, toes curling and flexing in satisfaction from the way he spread her open and filled her with his hands and mouth. She wanted to watch.</p><p>With only a slight wiggle, she was able to catch them in the mirror. She couldn't see everything, but she could see herself revelling in his attention, a rapturous, open-mouthed grin on her face, and she could see the twitching in his muscular back and shoulders as he ravaged her, and the way his hips rolled in steady, shallow thrusts. It didn't take long for her to feel a warm, stinging pull from somewhere deep inside — she couldn't pinpoint exactly where, but it was pleasant and thrilling and she <em> needed </em> the release it was building up to. </p><p>Hades continued to feast on her, feeling the signs of her approaching orgasm — the shake in her legs, the clench of her sheath, the unmistakable movement of her hips. He smiled devilishly and changed his method, withdrawing his hand and flattening his tongue, licking straight up her center in long, languid strokes. A pitiful whimper reached his ears — a pout that he assumed meant that her crest had receded, and he almost felt bad about it. Almost, but he was far from finished.</p><p>The fork of his snake-like tongue parted down either side of her sensitized clit, massaging the slippery canals between her folds. He basked in the sound of Persephone's sharp, broken moans, his own throaty hums providing a perfect baseline, as the twin flanges flicked and tugged and twisted around the sensitive bud until he felt the telling tremble building in her muscles again.</p><p>"Are you satisfied yet, Sweetness?" he hissed coarsely against her fevered flesh, occasionally licking at the juices that flowed from her quivering passage.</p><p>"No!" she cried, trying to drag him back down by tightening her legs. Her sanguine eyes, close to tears with frustration, burned into his, challenging him to continue.</p><p>"Tell me what you want, Persephone. I have to hear you say it." He slowly suckled and kissed along the soft, slickened insides of her thighs, her essence smearing across his cheeks and jaw, in a vain attempt to ignore his own throbbing hunger.</p><p>"I already did!"</p><p>"No, you said 'more'..." His fingers gripped around her hips, tilting them down slightly. "... And I gave you more." He lowered his lips to the smooth plain between her hip bone and belly, planting a kiss there.</p><p>"I <em> said </em> I want to feel you!" she countered, growing increasingly agitated with deprivation. "Inside and out!" Her hands clutched at his hair. She wanted to scream.</p><p>He glanced up into her scalding eyes with a sinful smirk and had to force himself against the side of the mattress in an attempt to relieve the pressure in his painfully engorged shaft. "And you did," he replied, his voice a smug, matter-of-fact tone. Without giving her a chance to respond, Hades ducked back down to her belly.</p><p>Persephone howled, her body squirming and arching in his grasp as the tip of his tongue pressed firmly to the inside of her hip bone, swirling over her skin in tight circles.</p><p>"HADES!! Hade—AHH!!" she squealed, desperately struggling to find contact at her core.</p><p>He switched sides, never relenting the torturous foreplay.</p><p>"Oh my— PLEASE!!" Fates, she was so close! If he would just touch her right <em> there! </em> "Hades, please!" her voice pitched higher. She couldn't stand it. It was too much and not enough. Her whole body buzzed with electricity and no way to ground it. She curled forward, only to have a large hand slide between her breasts, holding her down as he switched sides again, driving her closer to madness.</p><p>"FUCK ME!!"</p><p>Hades stopped immediately and snapped his gaze to hers, his eyes glowing like hot coals. For several seconds, the only sound in the room was the puffing of their labored breaths. It seemed he was finally finished tormenting her.</p><p>Slowly, he crawled over her body until they were practically nose to nose. "Is that what you really want?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. "For me to just fuck you?"</p><p>"I..." Her passion-coloured eyes searched his as she tumbled his words in her hazy mind. Was that what she wanted? A small part of her brain, the part that was delirious with lust, thought so, but it didn't feel right. Something about the way he said it made it sound like less than more and she had to push away the uneasy feelings that came from it. Persephone's hands trembled as she gently cradled his face. "No.... I want to make love with you," she breathed. "I love you."</p><p>She didn't wait for his response before pulling him down into a tender kiss. She could taste herself on him as their intensity grew into something steady and unrushed, but deep and penetrating. Their pliant lips hungry, but harmonizing as they pushed and nibbled and sucked. Tongues slipped in and around, making room for shaky breaths and long, blissful moans before Hades eased them into a natural pause, his nose nuzzling against hers.</p><p>"I love you too," he rasped, his voice rough with emotion and burning arousal, "and I would love to make love with you."</p><p>Persephone kissed him again, much more hurried, but still just as passionate. Her legs wrapped around his torso and pulled him down flush against her needful ache with a hum of reprieve. It was then that she remembered just how great their size difference was as her sopping core pressed against his abdomen and she whimpered into his mouth.</p><p>"How would you like to do this, Sweetness?" he asked, punctuating his words with more kisses. "I can smush you into the mattress—" he smirked "— you can ride me, or we can try something different altogether. Your choice."</p><p>She blinked and a wicked, impish grin stole over her features, causing Hades' heart to skip. "I want to ride you," she purred. "I want His Majesty—" Her hips rocked against him, glazing his muscled stomach with her lust. "—Lord Hades—" Another slide of her dripping sex. "—King of the Underworld—" Her lips lightly grazed his ear "—To be my throne."</p><p>A tight groan wheezed from his lungs, his whole body shivering as he pushed his forehead into the bed, just above her shoulder. He felt like he might actually pass out as his own hips ground hard into the mattress. It was a poor and disappointing substitute for the wet, silky warmth that beckoned to him. "Hold onto me," he instructed as he grabbed her thighs and rolled, quickly switching their positions so that he was pinned beneath her, his knees bent over the edge.</p><p>Persephone leaned over him, her hands splayed across his broad, heaving chest, fingers just barely brushing over his nipples, and whispered into his ear. "Did I do okay? It's my first time trying dirty talk."</p><p>He couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled in his throat. "Oh, sweet goddess, you are going to be the absolute death of me," he whispered back, nudging her temple with his nose while his own hands wandered along the curve of her spine. He felt her shift above him, practically squirming down his torso until the weeping head of his cock nudged against her glossy slit.</p><p>"You know, if you want to stop at any time, for any reason, I will," he promised, brushing her sweat dampened hair away from her face.</p><p>"I know." She placed a kiss to his sternum and directed his large hands to her hips before trying to take him inside. They were both so wet that the engorged head of his cock kept slipping, taunting them with deliciously lewd, sluicing noises.</p><p>"Guide me," he grunted, his breath puffing with excitement and restraint. "I want you to be in control tonight. Possess me."</p><p>A sharp dip fluttered her below her belly and she nodded. "Okay."</p><p>She reached one hand behind her to find him and thrilled at the strangled sound he made when her fingers wrapped around his shaft. Persephone took the opportunity to do what had been denied to her earlier. She felt him. Heavy and thick. Hot. Throbbing. Hard as steel and velvet-soft. She watched his face as she examined him with her touch, the way his eyes became glassy the longer she stroked him, the way his lips trembled and his nostrils flared with every ragged breath. </p><p>"Kor-Kore, please!" Hades begged through clenched teeth. "I won't last if you keep doing that!" </p><p>"Oh, sorry!" She blushed, barely catching his reply as she pushed herself onto him. </p><p>Breathless shouts of ecstasy pierced the air as the bell-end of his cock entered her. He was barely inside, just past the ridge, and it was all he could do not to move. <em> 'Slow,' </em> he commanded himself. His sweat-dotted brow creased with the effort of waiting for her. <em> 'So tight!' 'Fuck!' 'Breathe!'</em></p><p>She was shaking, her spine straight and unyielding, head thrown back, legs quaking with the strain as she took her time sinking down onto his girth. Her mouth watered from the sensation of her eager sheath trying suck him in, the way her walls contracted around him, almost like her body was trying to fuse them into one being. It was overwhelming in a wonderful way.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity that ended too soon, she finally settled on top of his hips. Her body wound tighter, muscles clenching, and she began to grind down instinctively as the building orgasm from before finally crashed through her. High-pitched cries spilled from between Persephone's lips as her inner walls clutched at the thick shaft stretching her to her limits.</p><p>Hades watched in awe of the magnificent goddess riding him, coaxing him. His breaths were becoming shallow and rapid — he was going to lose it too soon if he didn't do something to stop it; the only question was did he want to stop it? </p><p><em> 'Yes,' </em> he decided. He wasn't ready for this to end. His hands tightened around the swell of Persephone's hips, ready to lift her for just a moment to calm himself, when she went completely still and rigid as a statue.</p><p>Her teeth clenched and eyes widened, pupils completely blown. "Oh no!" she chirped tightly through the tension in her neck. A sharp, keening sound pierced the air as fresh, brightly coloured foliage sprouted along her shoulders and hips. The space surrounding them began to vibrate with energy and long, blossoming tree branches shot from her back like wings, creaking under their own weight as they swayed.</p><p>The heavy boughs crumbled away as quickly as they had appeared, dissolving into a shower of pink petals. Persephone slumped forward in exhaustion from the amount of power she'd abruptly expelled and a pair of strong hands caught her by the arms, just below the flourishing coppices still adorning her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whimpered, mortified by her lack of control. Were first times supposed to be this awkward?</p><p>A long moment passed in silence, underscored by harsh, heaving breaths. Hades' wide eyes survey the ceiling and corners of the room, now covered with draping vines and climbing plants. The bedroom gave of a distinct vibe of chaotic springtime and he couldn't help but wonder if it extended to other parts of his house — or, quite possibly, his realm.</p><p>"Please say something."</p><p>"... <em>Wow!</em>" he gasped, reaching up to touch the tender, leafy shoots of fresh greenery that decorated her skin. He really had no other words to offer her. </p><p>"I didn't mean for that to happen..." Persephone dropped her face into her hands and sobbed. "I'm so embarrassed."</p><p>"Kore..." he started, drawing her hands away so he could see her. </p><p>"I should have more control than this!" she wailed.</p><p>Hades cupped his hand around the back of her head and eased her down into a kiss, desperate to end her self-deprecation. "You are... Indescribable!" he praised. Their new position caused his cock to slip out of her, followed by a rush of warm fluids.</p><p>She squeaked in surprise, not prepared for the strange unpleasantness of the sensation.</p><p>"Sssorry..." He blushed. Apparently, it was his turn to feel self-conscious. "I uh... I told you I wouldn't last long... though I did expect it to be longer than that!" </p><p>"I missed it?" She looked absolutely devastated.</p><p>"I'm afraid so. You wrung me out, Sweetness," he said, his thumb coasting along the rim of her ear as he became all too aware of the sticky mess cooling on their skin. Glancing around, he spotted the towel he'd been wearing earlier, now barely clinging to the edge of the bed, and grabbed it. "Here," he said, giving it to Persephone.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she apologized again, taking the towel and rolling off of him. She used it to wipe away the gooey remnants from between her thighs, then handed it back to him so he could do the same. "I can honestly say that's not how I envisioned our first time."</p><p>He snerked in amusement and tossed the used towel towards the door. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked, turning his attention back to her, and playfully tugged on the ends of her tousled hair.</p><p>A small, bashful smile drew across her lips as she lowered herself to rest on Hades' chest, snug within his arms and lulled by his heartbeat. "Yeah... Did you?" She tilted her head back slightly so she could look at him from her position.</p><p>He dragged the blankets over them, not bothering to get between the sheets properly, and pressed a warm, satisfied kiss to her flushed forehead. "This has been the best day of my life."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thanks to my dear friends who've kept me going and a special thanks to my darlings Prism and Verdi for doing me a beta 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>